


What am I doing with my life

by Gaygirllove



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Lingerie, Porn, Sex, tired up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygirllove/pseuds/Gaygirllove
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story. The is a pornographic collection for so original fursonas going at it like rabbits. But neither of them are. Thank you and enjoy!
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship





	1. An early heat

Today was like any other, the sun was in the sky and there was not a a cloud in sight. My fiancé was at work. The only difference in the day being that my heat had come way to early. The room we shared was a disheveled mess as I had torn it apart looking for my dildo to no avail I might add. I made quick work though of turning the blanket for our bed and the majority of my fiancé’s clothes in to a nest. 

I just had to hold out till my future husband got home and 3:00, I quickly checked my phone and it was only 1:00. This was going to be the longest three hours of my life.

I spent three excruciating hours trying to prep myself or even get any amount of relief. With my dry hand I open my phone 3:15 I let out an Audible wined. Before dialling Richards number. I put the phone up to my ear and wait for him to answer.

Richard answers the phone a, “yes my love~” in a sing song tone. Which only makes me want him more. I pant into the phones speaker before forcing out only a few words. “Heat... help... need you” 

“On my way” was all he said before hanging up.


	2. Heated sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard finally gets home and sage is unable to move from the nest on the floor so they do it right there.

I hear that he front door open and I pray to the gods that it’s Richard. I give it a moment but I never hear Richards usual cheery toned greeting. So I slide on one of Richard’s shirts. I then try to get to my feet but once I’m on them, my legs start to shake and twitch. I fall to the floor as the bedroom door opens. I look up to see a worried looking Richard. Then he runs over to me pushing me down, and starts to grinned down on me. I moan loudly.   
“Sorry puppy you just smell so good I can't control myself,” he whispers in my ear before nuzzling in his muzzle in between my shoulder and my neck.   
“In it's fine... Hurry I need you... In make.” I say though panting and moaning. 

Richard quickly sits up and strips off his polo shirt before leaning back down, as he spread kisses over my neck, his right-hand fumbles with his pants. He then pulls out his already hard cock. He then takes both his hands and spreads my legs apart. He quickly and without warning pushes into my pussy. I moan his name loudly, as I feel him smile against my neck. 

He then begins to thrust in and out of me, my moans getting louder and louder as he picks up speed. I begin to feel a bulge as his forms. Soon he pushes his hard Knott inside of me, I through my head back moaning his name loudly. 

I wrap my legs around his hips. He then kisses me on the mouth passionately. Then suddenly he stops thrusting as cum shoots out of his dick and into me. We stay like this until his knot deflates, and he pull out and pulls me close.


End file.
